ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Dark Name (Prologue)
Kiva's Mark of Mastery continues, as she is getting close to take down Baron Zemo. During meditation, Reia's awful memories of her friend-turned-enemy keeps getting stronger and only one image shown- The entire team nearly dead by his wrath. Kiva woke her master in shock and was quickly relief to see her student. Kiva: Are you okay? Reia: A nightmare... A very bad one. Kiva: That's awful... Reia: It's just a dream. I'm fine. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Anyway... What's up? Kiva: Well, we are close to Zemo and...I was wondering if there is some last lessons. Reia: To tell the truth, you already learned many lessons I taught you. All there's left is a final test. Kiva: Oh! Reia: This test will be sure you are completely ready to take down Zemo for what he has done to you. Kiva: I know. Reia: Are you ready to finish your Mark of Mastery? Kiva: Pretty much. Reia: Alright. I sensed my...enemy in a new location, that we never went to before. Kiva: Well, we can take him. Reia: No, we can't. Not into the open, especially within the city limits. Kiva: Then we can lure him away from the city. Easy, right? Reia: Not quite. Hatchet is too strong for anyone to fight against. He may stolen something to keep him strong. If we fail to destroy it, he would succumb to darkness and there'll be no going back from it. Kiva: Alright. Reia: You have to understand, there are serious consequences at stake. - Heavily understood, Kiva nodded. Kiva: So, we need to draw him away from the city, so we can destroy the stolen..? Reia: Sword. Kiva: Oh, alright. Once we get to the city, we can find out what sword is stolen. Reia: Now you're thinking straight. Kiva: Thanks. Anyway, where is this city you're talking about? Reia: Zurich, Switzerland. Kiva: Oh, yeah... Reia: The captain may have more information about the 'survivor' too. Kiva: What's that mean? Reia: That man is our target. Even though he is wanted, we have to make sure we can lure him out of the city fast. Kiva: Away from city casualties. Reia: Exactly. You know, I've been thinking.. When I gave you the title of "sister of light", it's supposed to be a special connection, something I held onto. I assume you felt it as well? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: That's good. At this rate, there's nothing left I can teach you. Kiva: Yeah, I noticed. Reia: Well, then... - Suddenly, the speakers are on. Ratchet: All members, report to the bridge. - The speakers turned off and the girls got up. Reia: Duty calls. You should find Terra. - Reia took a few steps out, but Kiva stopped her. Kiva: Hey, Reia? Reia: Yeah? Kiva: You think.. Um... You think that I am ready? Reia: Depends on you and the final test. Kiva: Oh... Reia: Sometimes, you have to let your heart decide what do you want to accomplish. Kiva: Do we? Reia: At this point, we have to. Kiva: I see. Well, we better head for the bridge. Ratchet's waiting for us. Reia: Good point. - Reia and Kiva then head for the bridge as the intro starts. Category:Scenes